Kiss me on this cold December night
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Festive foxxay smut fic! Rated M for obvious reasons...


'_So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas__  
><em>_There's nothing else that you will need, this Christmas__  
><em>_Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December night.'__  
><em>_- Michael Buble _

It was around five in the afternoon when Zoe knocked twice on the Supreme's office door. Cordelia lifted her head from the desk and took a sharp breath through her nose.

''Yes… yes come in.'' She stammered, placing her glasses back on her nose from where they had fallen onto the desk.

Zoe came into the room with Kyle in tow. She was togged up in her winter things, complete with scarf, gloves and coat and Kyle only wearing the latter.

''We were going late night shopping and we… where you asleep?'' Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

''No. Nope just, you know, lots to do.'' The Supreme replied; gesturing towards her laptop and the mounds of paperwork and applications she hadn't yet finished.

Zoe placed her hands on her hips. The Supreme didn't fool her for a moment.

''Well, like I said, we are going late night shopping to get some last minuet things before Christmas. Want to come?'' She asked.

''Is Misty going?'' Cordelia asked.

''We haven't asked her yet, we know shopping and busy places isn't really her thing.'' Zoe said.

''Yeah, your right. I'll pop up and ask her anyways.'' Cordelia said, waving her hand and following Zoe and Kyle out of the room.

Cordelia climbed the staircase to the bedroom she now shared with a certain swamp witch. She knew she would find Misty there, probably listening to Stevie or sketching, or even dancing. Misty was magic at all of those things.

''Knock knock.'' The Supreme whispered, noticing the door was left open but not wanting to frighten Misty.

''Oh, hey De! Come here, come and look at this.'' Misty said, waving her over.

Cordelia walked over to the Cajun who was sitting on the wooden floor, her shawl, paper and pencils scattered all around her. A small oil lamp Misty had brought from her home illuminated the space around her, on this a very dull December evening. Sure enough, Misty had been drawing in her new leather-bound sketch pad the Supreme had given her as an early Christmas present. And the illustration was of course, yet another of the Supreme.

''You are gifted Misty.'' Cordelia whispered, crouching down next to the swamp witch and picking up the heavy oxblood pad, admiring the vignette in all its beauty.

She appeared to be laughing and, with her breasts only covered by her arm, the Supreme certainly looked pretty as a picture. Cordelia noticed this, her nudity and laughter as a recurrent theme throughout Misty's work.

''You like to draw me this way don't you?'' Cordelia said, running her fingers over the paper.

Misty shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest.

''It is when you are most beautiful…when ya are happy.'' She said simply.

Cordelia smiled and kissed Misty softly, resting the book back on the floor so she could intertwine her fingers in the swamp witch's. She pulled away, remembering why she had come up in the first place.

''Zoe and the others are going late night shopping. They asked if we wanted to go.'' Cordelia said, already knowing Misty's answer.

''I'd rather stay here with ya… unless ya wanted to go with them? I can always stay here by myself.'' Misty smiled.

She stood up and took her sketch pad and graphite pencils to her dressing table, with a slight swing in her hips that caused the Supreme's stomach to flutter. Without warning, she yanked open the top draw where her underwear and bedclothes were and began to unbutton her blouse. Turning her head so that her wild curls danced on her shoulders, she winked once at the Supreme and gave a wicked smile.

A night alone with Misty certainly sounded better than traipsing around stores at all hours of the night. And with all the other young witches having gone home for the holidays, Cordelia's mind was made up.

''Are you two coming or not?'' Queenie called from downstairs.

''You guys go on without us, have a good time!'' Cordelia called, getting up and closing the bedroom door.

When she turned back to face Misty, the swamp witch was leaning against one bedpost with her hand on her hip. Cordelia ran her eyes over her girlfriend's perfectly toned body, now only covered by her dark red underwear that complimented her alabaster skin beautifully. Hearing the front door slam and biting her lower lip, the Supreme wandered over to Misty, running her hands down her abdomen and to her hips, bringing her ivory skin out in gooseflesh.

''You are so beautiful, I am in awe of you Miss Day.'' Cordelia whispered, pressing her lips against the swamp witch's plump ones.

Misty bought her hands to the small of the Supreme's back and pulled her closer, so their hips met with a soft jerk. She trailed open-mouthed kisses along Cordelia's jaw and throat, leaving soft love bites as she went. The Supreme would have a hard time covering those, but in the heat of the moment she really couldn't have cared. Suddenly, the swamp witch pulled away, leaving Cordelia reeling.

''Hold on.'' She whispered, tiptoeing lightly across the room and drawing the large drapes that clung to the condensation on the window.

Cordelia saw this as her queue to undress, knowing that she needed the swamp witch now… and fast. She tore her own black top from her chest and stepped out of her matching skirt before the Cajun was at her side again, hooking her legs around the Supreme's so that they fell with a soft thump onto the mattress behind them. Cordelia sat up on her elbows and moved herself backwards to the pillows as Misty crawled over her.

''What am I going to do with you?'' Misty said nasally, sitting down astride Cordelia and running her finger along the older woman's sternum.

''Please Misty.'' The Supreme whimpered, her hips bucking softly beneath the swamp witch.

But Misty only laughed, sitting upright and reaching around to unclasp her lace bra. She tossed it aside and ran her hands over her pert breasts once before lowering herself over the Supreme to kiss her again. Their lips collided and Cordelia reached up, grasping at Misty's soft mounds and rolling taught nipples between her fingertips, drawing soft moans from the swamp witch.

Somehow, she managed to unhook her own underwear and dragged it from her chest before pulling Misty closer so their skin was flush against the others. Misty began to retrial kisses down the Supreme's chest, eliciting rapid, shallow breaths from her.

''Misty… oh gods you're driving me insane.'' Cordelia groaned, pushing on the younger witch's shoulders, the ache at her core growing by the minuet.

Misty looked up at the Supreme through her lashes and grinned wirily. She placed a final kiss on her stomach and sat up, grasping at Cordelia's now soaking panties with her fingertips. Dragging the black material down over the Supreme's thighs, Misty settled between the Supreme's legs.

''So wet already, Miss Goode.'' Misty scolded, tossing the Supreme's panties to the floor and dancing her fingers on the inside of her thigh.

Cordelia's hips bucked of their own accord and she threw her head back in sheer despair and for lack of contact. She needed Misty so badly.

''Oh, Cordelia.'' Misty hissed in her soft accent and finally running her fingers through the Supreme's glistening folds, drawing a scream of pleasure from her throat as she rolled her own nipple between her fingers.

Cordelia's hips cantered as Misty ran her thumb quickly over her bundle of nerves before pushing two fingers inside the Supreme. Cordelia whimpered with delight and drew her knees up higher.

''Misty, oh… please.'' She whispered, begging her to go faster.

Misty chuckled and lowered her head, taking the Supreme's clit with her tongue as she continued to pump her fingers slowly in and out of Cordelia. She began to suck the small bundle of nerves, making Cordelia cry out again and again. She picked up her pace, moving her wrist faster, making sure to hit the spongy patch inside the Supreme that Misty knew drove her wild.

''Fuck Misty, I'm so close…'' The Supreme whimpered; and sure enough Misty felt Cordelia quicken.

So she slowed down again, eliciting another groan from somewhere deep and dark inside the Supreme. She took her time, building the Supreme higher and higher until she made a sound that to Misty sounded like ecstasy. Sucking hard, she twisted her fingers and the Supreme came again and again, screaming Misty's name as her insides pulsated and tightened around Misty's soaking fingers. Her fingers wound tightly into the younger witch's golden curls as she rode out her orgasm softly.

Misty collapsed beside the breathless Supreme and pulled her quaking body into her arms. Cordelia shivered and clutched Misty tightly as she fought to draw air into her lungs.

''Happy Christmas baby.'' Misty whispered.

''It… isn't Christmas yet.'' The Supreme giggled, still shaking.

''Think of it as an early gift.'' Misty replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

Cordelia sat up and swung her leg over the swamp witch. The juices between Cordelia's thighs spread against Misty's abdomen and the Cajun bit her lower lip. She reached up grasped the Supreme's arms.

''Then perhaps I shall give you one too…kiss me?'' Cordelia replied.


End file.
